


深海唾液

by Eight8



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eight8/pseuds/Eight8
Summary: 一切都不在乎，在他眼里只有有趣。一切都不在乎，在他眼里只有无趣。
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	深海唾液

“啊...啊...啊呜呜”，白色的羽毛浸泡在冰凉的啤酒泡沫里，噗嗤噗嗤的晃动，是他最爱的味道。

瘦弱纤细的手指滑动在那人的小拇指尾戒上，戒面凸起的几个字母渐渐被摩擦升温，但其他地方为之相反。“你想要的，却这么经不起呢？”颤动眉毛的同时，微微撇下左边嘴角，轻蔑又藏不住轻声的笑意。

“肖先生，这是最新的实验结果，经过反复测试，成功的可能性不大”，面无表情的助手把文件放在桌子上，抬起眼镜观察着对方。

“哈，太有趣了，他想飞，我就让飞，他喜欢自由，我就让他感受自由，现在又跪下求我停下来，好可怜，可人怜”。

在奢华的笼罩下，谁又是正常的？多变的把戏早就玩儿腻了，赢得无常才是炫耀的资本。在这个圈子里，只要他们想实现禁欲，都可以来找肖先生。他的公司很特别，谁都查不到。其中连线的只有冷面助手，定好日程后，有专门的直升机来接送，因为签订保密合同，他们也自愿在出发前吃下让其短暂无意识的药丸。

和克隆出相同的自己相爱，可以毫无声息杀死妻子的猫咪，24小时舔舐身体的生物舌，注入血液感受骤停凝固的瞬间，和死去的朋友对饮...今天来的客人，说他想变成一只鸟，能贴海面滑翔最好。

这次的调试很成功，不仅洁白的皮肤上慢慢长出羽毛，就连翅膀也逐渐变大，只是太疼了，每一根羽骨像针一样插在每个毛孔里，密密麻麻淌出血滴。“怎么办呢？真怕你这样死掉，还是推进气室里吧”。房间里都是黄色的气体，什么都看不清，全是浓烈化学反应的结果，带上氧罩面具的客人早就没了意识，但是不会再被疼痛刺激到，像是温湿的手在抚摸片片细羽。

扭转这座椅，看着眼前的报告，肖战从来都不会停下，连串的数值告诉他，能在跳台上挥动11下翅膀，正好接近海面能停留5秒，等待慢慢羽翼成型就好了。闭上双眼在脑子里复刻接下来需要进行的操作。

疯了28年的他只觉得乐趣像是龙卷风，只在掠过心里时会搅动，但做了这么多实验，结果在大脑里就消化好了，根本没走心。

“听说老板让你杀个疯子，赏金不菲？”，嘴里的花生米在酒精的冲刷下入喉，紧接着一声呲哈。

“嗯”，王一博转动着桌上的酒盅，心里麻麻的。

“我听说那疯子没人知道他在哪儿，很难找到，依你这性子，我咋觉得你会找他一辈子？”朋友慢慢吐着字。“这么高的赏金我也头一次见，虽然每次任务都挺难，但这次感觉是要命的活儿，你就不吭声接了，咋想的啊，越来越不正常了你。”

“因为感觉他也挺无趣的。”王一博舔舔嘴唇上的酒香，很自然的笑了起来。

骨头碎裂的声音、恨到深处的眼神、消逝颤抖的喉结...每次做完都要找些没体验过的快感，杀人真的会让人变麻木，下手的姿势和使劲的表情都没变过，为了需求在无趣里逃生的方法，他总是在老板面前提要求，精挑细选、反复对比之后，才会选择要不要接任务。所以闲的时候能晒半年的太阳，像被风吹在肉眼可见半空中的塑料袋，追着折射的光线，软塌塌地揽着空气。

这个资料是第一时间放到他手里的，老板觉得非常适合他，因为心里明白王一博也是疯子，疯子和疯子的结局他也很想知道到底是怎样的。

王一博把调查的客人资料一一贴在墙上，箭头最后都指向冷面助手，找到联系方式并不是难事，最难的是客人的需求是否能通过肖先生的同意，只有一个要求：有趣。

好难，如果第一次就被否决，便再也不会再收到回复。在桌上反复敲打着手指，自己活了这么久，从来不在乎的就是感情，什么是爱，什么是恨，只是靠着刺激维持生命的运转。

“您好，很高兴为您提供服务，合约已签订生效，以下是时间安排，会在指定地点与您会面，敬请期待吧！”一条简洁的暗码邮件发送到了王一博的手机上，捏紧又放松的手冒出薄薄的热汗。

还是有条不紊的走完前面的程序，冷面助理高跟鞋敲击石面地板的声音，直升机骤然升起的倾斜感，直到在惨白的灯光下眯开眼缝，缓缓坐起才发现到处都是透明的。床、桌椅、杯子...甚至桌上的笔也是。可是四周太黑了，只有头顶一处射灯，其他还是看不清。摸索着起身，慢慢向周围走去，时不时吞咽着喉咙，怕黑但也不能干坐着。

走到一处墙壁，仔细看发现并没有所谓的墙面，而是通透巨大的玻璃，仔细往外钻着看，极速的鱼鳞从下面向上升起，一个踉跄坐倒在地，游走过后激起的细泡消失在漆黑里。“pa pa pa”周围的灯都开了，王一博努力睁开眼睛坐了起来。

“来了点儿感觉吗？”肖战轻轻地笑着，弯弯的眼角像是有光，闪的叫人眩晕。

“嗯”。王一博盯着肖战的每个动作，想说的话生生吞了进去。不知道从哪个入口进来的，四周还是漆黑但至少能看到玻璃外连接着类似大大小小的玻璃房，肖战走近靠在桌子上也静静地看他。

“你不会杀我，因为我们是同类呢哈哈哈～”说着拿手轻遮嘴巴，不像所谓的实验怪物，反倒穿着松松垮垮的糖果色卫衣，纯白色睡裤和毛绒拖鞋，清纯的如同个孩子，眨着眼睛和你示好。

王一博轻哼了一声，心里发痒，觉得眼前的不是人，是妖精。“肖先生，我的那道计算题你打算怎么解？”

在想“通过需求”的时候，除了那晚彻夜未眠，苦苦思考外，先去最牛的夜店找了几个头牌，不限男女嗨了一晚，全程只觉得灌别人酒，看他们的丑样子才不那么无聊。之后又去了草原的深处，饮着的冰水还夹杂青草味道，满空的繁星在他眼中还是太少。他从来都用最简单直白的语句说与他人，因为那就是心里的答案，没有再多了。

回家便在邮件中打出：“无趣+无趣=？”

这道题天生就是为他俩准备的，可答案也难倒肖战了，早就知道王一博明细的他，看着照片里的眼睛，莫名蜷缩起脚趾。

肖战慢慢走到王一博面前，慢慢抬起手指戳向他的心脏，“咚 咚 咚”嘴里随着他的跳动弹出一个一个字节，“我好像知道解题公式了呢～”，放下手指，转身拿起一个薄片滑动了一下，前面的玻璃呈现出门的样子，“走吧，给你看看好玩儿的。”

透明走廊的两侧，有的充满植被、有的摆满荧光色的物体、有的布满凝固褐色的血迹，好像走不到尽头似的，眼花缭乱的房间太难消化。终于停下，前面与其他玻璃房不一样，是纯白的，看不见里面。肖战转过身，比出一个嘘的手势，“这个秘密只有我们两个人知道哦”。

通过白色光线扫射全身，门渐渐打开，肖战拉着他的胳膊带他走进，他倒是没有躲闪，反倒觉得肖战的手好软，触摸在身体上好舒服。

里面什么都没有，只有四面纹路很好的纯白色大理石石面，肖战放开王一博的手，转着圈，像跳芭蕾舞似的转到一个地方，“1号作品登登～”，轻触地面，一个多维立体的画面呈现出来，好像是个人，咬着嘴唇拔身上的羽毛，还有闷哼的声音。紧接着转到另一处，“2号来喽！”，一个长发女人在剪头发，头发刚掉落又在落剪处长出，甚至快速增长，导致她追着头发剪，发出愤恨的惨叫。3号、4号、5号、6号...此起彼伏的声音和画面瞬间把空荡的房间填满，王一博的眼睛跟着肖战的步伐转着圈，盯着他看，是王一博唯一舒缓这匪夷所思紧张与惊悚感的方式。

肖战轻踮着脚步转到王一博身前，双手环住他的脖子。把头附在王一博耳侧，湿润的气体和声音钻进耳朵，“爱，虽是行动，却少了动词。”

用牙齿咬住慢慢舔舐耳廓，王一博的大手一把抓住肖战的细腰上下摸动，只见身前人软在他怀里发出细微的颤音。一手抓住肖战的下巴，盯着他的双眼看了几秒，眼睛里只有泛红的雾。用嘴立刻叼起下唇吸吮，舌头像半开的小口探去，一下子就缠绕在一起。王一博的大腿顶着肖战下体来回抬起，身下人直接受不住的拉着他跌跌撞撞躺在地上，由于肖战的指纹又触碰在地面上，新的立体画面穿透胳膊肘呈现出来。王一博直接抱起肖战的腰挪到另一边，手也探入柔软的卫衣里，慢慢撩起来含起粉嫩的凸起，舌头在圆圈外环绕，另一手放在肖战嘴边，很快就感觉到湿软的舌头和嘴唇的包裹，点点水声的交响早就盖过周围奇怪的哭笑。

王一博迅速褪下肖战宽松的睡裤，抓起半硬的那里上下套弄，舌头一路舔到肖战脖颈，只看他源源不断地冒汗和享受的表情，刚被舔过的手指还发热，探入黏腻的小口，慢慢推进，感受肠壁的纹路和收缩。肖战一手捏着王一博的肩头，一手抓着王一博的软发，娇羞断续地说着：“第 一 次”。王一博两指探及之处又升温了一度，一口咬住肖战的小喉结，用牙齿慢慢磨着，感受他喉咙的上下的震动，又痒又痛的后面想索取更多，配合着手指抽插，腰身也上下摆动。王一博解开裤子，释放出来便向洞穴戳动，一下一下带出刚刚流出的水液，一手掰开丰嫩的臀，后穴直接被拉开一个小口，周边的肉也微微收缩着，王一博看了一阵儿，肖战看到他认真的表情，用力向前一顶，硕大的前面包在入口，好撑，王一博一段一段挺入，看着肖战拧起双眉，眼泪也流出来。就附身舔去，开始抽动起来，水越来越多，里面越来越滑，肖战双腿勾着王一博的腰肢随着一起摇晃，刚刚惨白的脸变成桃粉色，泪和汗滑在颈窝上，变成一滩。

快速的挺进还是没有尽兴，王一博拉起肖战让坐到大腿上使后面分的更宽，两人对视，一个在勾引轻笑，一个目光灼灼，立马挺进后面开始深顶，肖战顺势仰起头呻吟着，一下一下按到最深处，被王一博前端烫的发抖，随着开始错乱收缩的小穴，便射在他的腹肌上。王一博拦起淫意未尽的肖战，让他趴着抬起屁股有捅了进去，软糯的嗯哼声在一下下撞击下规律的发出，最后快速抽插，感受后面的灼感，王一博抽出掰开已经塌下的屁股，用嘴抽吸着发热的洞口。肖战发出长长的呻吟，双手抓着床单，本来已经瘫软的前面又开始发硬，爽到神经都窒息了。王一博吸的差不多爬到肖战嘴边拉起下巴，深吻进去，精液早就吞没了，但里面的浓烈的味道让肖战晕眩，脚下来回摩擦着彼此。

肖战趴在王一博胸口，“有答案了吗？”，王一博环在肖战肩上的手握紧了些，“嗯”，也没有后续，二人就静静地躺在地上，看上去可真像血肉交缠的白色艺术装置啊。

穿好衣服，王一博依然被肖战拉着，走出白色房间又踏在透明玻璃板上。“这里是深海。”抓起王一博的手指点向玻璃外，不一会儿一群闪绿光的微生物聚集过来，因为带着光，旁边也看到有些其他的鱼类。“是不是很安静，没人会打扰我们。”肖战的笑比开始更腼腆了。

话音刚落，红灯开始来回闪烁，刺耳的警报声，冷面助理的声音从广播中传来，“肖先生，肖先生，有人突袭到前方能量罩，刚检查了修复系统，但被硫弹燃毁，看到残壳上的图腾，应该是寻6号验品的。”，还没说完，看到身后连串的玻璃房破碎在黑水里，荡起下面的沙子。

肖战拉着王一博疯跑到停滞的潜水仪上，连环的坍塌的动荡让仪器在水中来回摇摆，仪器能量被不断的牵扯极速消耗，升到一半时，后面突然的震流喷发上来，直接撞开后面的挡板，王一博抓起肖战，“我还想和你做。”一下吻住他，两人挥动四肢从仪器游出，什么都看不见，憋到王一博手里的手变得无力，狠狠揽过肖战的腰，加大力气向上挺。

感觉四肢发僵，脸颊被坚硬的东西啄着，侧过头努力睁眼，潮湿的沙子黏在耳朵上，是微亮雾蒙的紫色天空，还有和他对视的双眼。


End file.
